Mind Control
by MrsChipRockefeller
Summary: The BAU are investigating a case where authority figures are being mind controlled into committing crimes. What happens when their own boss falls prey to the UnSub
1. Coffee

**Coffee**

He'd been ordered to do the coffee for the BAU as it had been a long day working on the latest case and everyone thought he was just in the way again. He'd had enough of being invisible and people were beginning to notice his work; they just didn't know it was his. They'd be standing to attention soon when he reached his end game.

He smiled gleefully as he ground the powder into the coffee cup. No-one would be able to ignore this he laughed inwardly. He'd only used school principals, police chiefs, doctors and even a statesman so far. Now he was going to use an FBI agent who everyone recognised. They wouldn't be able to ignore this.

After he'd poured all seven coffees to their individual requirements he took them up to the conference room. The team smiled slightly as he placed each coffee in front of them. It was turning into a long case and they were all appreciative of the coffee that would keep them up.

Authority figures were suddenly getting up and doing things uncharacteristic for them. They'd performed sieges, robberies and even a murder yet when they were arrested they had no recollection of their crime or how they'd come to be arrested. It was almost like some grand puppet master was controlling them but they hadn't yet worked out how. There had been no sign of any drug in their system after the event though the first victim had died from a lethal concoction of chemicals. This was already a long case and it looked like it would be even longer as they were still at square one and victims were still committing crimes.

He went down to the bullpen and watched smiling inwardly as the liquid went down his throat. He knew it would only be a matter of time before Agent Hotchner fell off his chair. He smiled and left the bullpen as he saw the first sign Hotchner was losing control of himself. Soon enough he'd be his puppet to play with.

The team watched in horror as Aaron collapsed convulsing and frothing from the mouth. They got down by him worried what was going on. Something had to have been in his coffee but what? Rossi got down by him and tried to stop his convulsing as JJ took his hand assuring him everything would be alright as they saw how scared he was.

Suddenly the fear turned into something else and he stopped convulsing and frothing at the mouth then he suddenly got up throwing them off and walking out leaving them all in confusion. What the hell was going on? A feeling of dread passed over them all. Had their boss just fallen victim of their UnSub? All the other victims had said this was the last thing they could remember before getting arrested.

They all looked at each other in horror. They had to find the UnSub and stop him before Aaron did something he couldn't get away from. They had a feeling Aaron was part of his end game.


	2. Gala

**Gala**

She'd been dragged to yet another political gala by her mother. Why was she even going to these things? She'd been living in England for five years now running Interpol and yet she could never say no to her mother. Well she could but that was an answer her mother would never listen to.

She rolled her eyes as yet another man tried to flirt with her and get it off with her. When would these men get the message? She wasn't interested! Even though she'd left the BAU five years ago there was only one man she had any interest in. She'd always loved him but she'd never told him. She'd never wanted to jeopardise his career. It meant everything to him.

She walked off away from this bore. God she hated being single at these galas. She sometimes wondered about entering a marriage of convenience just to get away from these bores but that was against her whole sense of self. She wondered every now and again what it would have been like to be with Aaron but she believed too much water had passed under the bridge. Anyway he was with Beth; wasn't he? He didn't love her.

She noticed out of the corner of her eye a man in a suit and tie enter the building being a bit shifty and she believed he was concealing a gun. She took a double take. Wait a minute, was that the man she'd only just been thinking of? It couldn't be. What was going on? Was there an UnSub in this room?

Suddenly to her complete shock he started brandishing the gun and yelling at everyone to stop what they were doing and sit down. Her eyes widened in horror as he did this. This wasn't like him at all. What was going on? Had he flipped? Was something controlling him? Had he finally snapped under all the pressure?

She had to do something before he did something he would regret forever. She couldn't let him destroy his and Jack's lives. They needed each other. He had to remember he had a son to think of.

She stepped towards him with tears in her eyes but resolve in her heart. She just had to stop him. Seeing her walk towards him Aaron aimed the gun at her. He had to carry out his orders and couldn't let anyone get in the way. He didn't know who he was or anything he just knew he had to take everyone hostage. He couldn't let anyone slip out of his net.

"Aaron, you don't want to do this. This isn't you. You don't want to do this. Think about Jack. It's not too late to back out," she said trying to remain calm even though she could see him put his finger on the trigger.

She could feel her mother tugging at her hissing, "What are you doing?"

"You don't know me! You don't know what I want!" he shouted looking unsure of himself.

"Aaron, just put the gun down and we can talk this out."

"I've had enough from you," he shouted pressing the trigger and hearing the shot ring out.


	3. Showdown

**Showdown**

Everyone watched in horror as Emily fell back from the bullet having hit her in the stomach. Tears rolled in her eyes as her mother got down beside her trying to stop the blood seeping through her dress with her hands. She couldn't believe Aaron had actually shot her. This wasn't the man she remembered.

Something seriously wrong must have happened. He hadn't lost Jack, had he? That would really have flipped him. Losing Jack would kill him. She'd also noticed the empty look in his eyes as he talked to her and shot the gun. Was someone manipulating him? He didn't even recognise her. Something must have gone horribly wrong.

She tried to keep her eyes open as the pain overcame her. She couldn't even lift her head to see where she'd been shot. All she could feel was the pain in her heart and stomach and her mother's hands desperately trying to stop the blood.

"You can't die on me, Emily. I need you. I know I may have seemed cold and distant but I love you. You're strong, Emily, you can fight. You were so brave to try and stop him. I'm proud of you," she said trying to keep the tears out of her voice.

Emily looked up at her mother in wonder and tenderness. She'd never seen this side of her. In this moment she seemed so human. She would fight. She couldn't let Aaron go down for this and she couldn't let her mother lose a daughter. She especially couldn't let Stella and Oliver lose their mum. They were too young for this. Her mother's last four words rang out loud and clear. She'd never heard her mother say she was proud of her before.

Just then the team arrived. They couldn't believe the scene in front of them. Aaron was standing in front of all these people he'd sworn to protect waving his gun and an unfortunate victim was lying before his bleeding while another woman was attempting to prevent the blood. They took a double take and saw the victim was Emily and the person to save her was her mother.

They couldn't believe he was doing this. They couldn't believe he'd just shot Emily and seemed unaffected by it. He couldn't know what he was doing or done. He just stood there like a blank canvas awaiting orders that would never come. They'd just arrested the perpetrator of all these crimes, Jason Novax.

Rossi stood in front of them pointing his gun at Aaron. He really didn't want to use it against his best friend but he would if he had to. He'd only use it as a last resort though. He wasn't sure how far under Jason's mind control he was.

"Aaron, you really don't want to be doing this. This isn't you," he said calmly.

"I've had enough of people telling me what I want to do and this isn't me. You don't know me. You don't know what I want," he yelled.

"On the contrary, Aaron, I'm your best friend. There's no-one apart from me who knows you better apart from maybe your son."

"You're just trying to stop me. My orders are going to come any minute and I'll blow off all your heads."

"Aaron, your orders are never going to come. Jason's in custody. He won't be sending you any orders."

"I must see his mission through to completion," he shouted putting his finger on the trigger. He grabbed the woman next to him and put his gun to her head. "I'll shoot her if I don't get my orders."

"Aaron, I've already told you your orders aren't going to arrive. You're an FBI agent. You don't want to do this."

"I don't believe you," he shouted putting his finger on the trigger.

As Rossi saw this he pressed his finger on his trigger and the shot rang out. Everyone gasped as Aaron fell to the floor and the floor and the gun flew out of his hand letting out another bullet.


	4. Ambulance

**Ambulance**

They breathed a sigh of relief as the stray bullet lodged itself into the wall. He looked up from the floor and wondered where he was. What the hell was going on? He didn't remember getting here. What was he even doing here? The only thing he was sure about was the pain in his chest.

Emily closed her eyes and her breathing became more laboured as the paramedics ran in to deal with them both. She kept trying to fight but it was getting harder and harder. She was still in shock that the man she loved had shot her. She wouldn't give up on life though. She couldn't let her two young children lose their mother.

The paramedics put her on a stretcher and then headed over to an incredibly confused Aaron who was trying to keep his eyes open and Rossi was encouraging to fight. He was relieved to see the drug had worn off his best friend but he knew he would have questions he would need answering. Just like all the other victims it was clear he couldn't remember what had happened.

He was also put in the ambulance and they were both placed on monitors and drips. They had to deal with the blood loss as it was becoming too great. Emily in fact was turning grey much to her mother's horror who kept encouraging her to fight and a grey tinge was starting to take over Aaron's skin. The paramedics worked as hard as they could to try and keep them alive.

Rossi knew he had so much to tell Aaron though he didn't know how he would react. How would he react when he told him what he'd just done? How would he react when he heard he'd shot Emily willingly? He loved Emily and in the right frame of mind would never have harmed her. He'd feel guilty forever but he knew they would all try and help him over it. All that was important now though was making sure he pulled through and Emily or he'd have committed murder.

Suddenly he heard machines going haywire and looked behind him just in time to see the paramedics bring out the defibrillators and place them onto Emily's chest. He held Elizabeth close to him as she fell apart and rubbed her back.

"Elizabeth, it'll be alright. You know she'll pull through. She's a fighter," he soothed. She nodded and he turned to Emily placing his hand on her arm. "You hear me Emily you're going to pull through. You fought death once before and will fight again. You're the strongest woman I know."

"It's all his fault," she spat. "He shot my daughter."

"He was under mind control." She looked at him in disbelief. "Our latest UnSub was drugging authority figures into doing his bidding. Aaron was his latest victim. Believe me if Aaron had known what he was doing he would never have shot Emily. He loves her and would never have harmed a hair on her head willingly."

She nodded seeing the conviction in his eyes and from her brief dealings with Aaron she knew it was the truth but she was still in shock he'd just shot her daughter; mind control or not. Her daughter was critically injured and she was still shaken over seeing her get shot in front of her. She knew her daughter's job could be dangerous but out of sight she didn't have to think about it.

Suddenly everything calmed down again and Emily's heart rate returned to normal. She was so relieved it had. She vowed she would try and make amends with Emily and try and be a better mother than she had been. Seeing her own daughter almost get shot dead had brought them closer. She'd even try to do better by her grandchildren.

They soon arrived at the hospital and this time Aaron started crashing. Rossi watched as they rushed him to surgery trying to revive him with defibrillators. He felt so guilty he'd had to shoot him but it had been the only way to stop him from hurting anyone else while he was under mind control. He was just thankful he no longer was but there was so much Aaron now had to face.

He watched after them lost while they also rushed Emily to surgery. It had been such a long day and he just wanted to sink but there was so much to worry about. The future was so unclear now and he just wished there was something he could do.


	5. Waiting

**Waiting **

He paced outside until Elizabeth came back out of the toilets. He saw she'd obviously tried to wipe away tears. He understood she was worried about her daughter. She should never have seen her get shot. He wished he could have spared her from what she'd seen. He also wished he could have spared Emily from being shot and Aaron from being drugged. If only they'd caught the UnSub earlier none of this would have happened.

He sat her down and placed his hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him with red eyes. He held her close to him and she broke down in his arms again.

"She's going to make it. She's a fighter, you know she is," he soothed.

She nodded. "She was so brave. She tried to talk him down but he shot her. What happened to him?"

"I don't know if you've heard but there was a man, Jason Novax, going round drugging authority figures to make them do his bidding. Aaron was drugged this morning via his coffee."

She looked up at him shocked. "That's Alan Novax's son! What made him do this? Why?"

"He was a drug addict and Alan had cut off all his money. He wanted to teach his dad a lesson."

"So he used all these people. What a coward! I know Alan he won't let him get away with this. I'll make sure of this."

He nodded and the team soon arrived so Elizabeth pulled away. Even though she wanted to be a better mother and grandmother her reputation as an ambassador was on the line and she didn't want to spark the rumour mill. She highly respected Rossi but she wasn't romantically interested.

Jack and Jessica also arrived with them along with Stella and Oliver. Jack ran up to Rossi and hugged him close while Stella and Oliver did the same with their grandmother. Rossi pulled Jack up next to him while Elizabeth did the same with her grandchildren.

"Is daddy going to be alright?" the twelve year old asked.

"He's a fighter. You know he'll pull through," he answered.

"Did you get the bad guy?"

"Yes, we got the bad guy..." He didn't know how to tell him it had been him that shot his dad. He didn't even know if he should.

"What is it, Uncle Dave?"

"I was the one who shot your dad."

The pre-teenage boy's eyes opened wide in shock and he answered vulnerably, "It was an accident, right?"

"Jack I don't want you to think any less of your father. He's still the best Unit Chief I know but the bad guy drugged him. Your dad took a political gala hostage and shot Auntie Emily. I had to shoot him before he hurt anyone else. It was the last thing I wanted but I had to."

He nodded. "Is he still drugged?"

"No, it's worn off."

"Good."

"Nana, is mummy going to be alright?" Stella and Oliver asked.

"Of course she is. She's a fighter," she smiled smoothing their hair.

Just then they heard footsteps and looked up to see the two surgeons holding their charts.


	6. News

**News**

"Are you here to see Agent Hotchner and Miss Prentiss?" they asked.

"Yes," they answered getting up while Dave put his hand on Elizabeth's shoulder.

"How are they?" Dave asked.

"The bullet narrowly missed Agent Hotchner's heart and didn't cause any serious damage. Also thankfully we've managed to remove the bullet with minimal damage. He will have to stay in for a few days."

Dave nodded so thankful the bullet hadn't caused any serious damage. He'd tried his best to make sure the gunshot wouldn't give him any serious damage. He'd just had to stop him from hurting anyone else. The only damage that was serious was the damage caused by his antics under mind control.

"What about Emily?" Elizabeth asked nervously.

"She wasn't so lucky. The bullet lodged in her large intestine and we had to do some repair work. She'll have to be in a coma while she heals because it's such a delicate surgery and fed through a nutrient drip."

She nodded with a lump forming in her throat. "How long will she be out?"

"About three days."

She nodded numbly while Dave wrapped his arm around her trying to comfort her. He hoped she would forgive Aaron for what he did especially as he'd never have done it if he'd known what he was doing. Maybe he should encourage her to see a psychiatrist and encourage Emily too when she came round. He just felt sorry for her two young children as being so young wouldn't understand fully what was going on.

"May we see them?" he asked.

"Of course but it might be a bit upsetting for the children," the surgeon answered.

They nodded and she looked around unsure what to do. He was right Stella and Oliver shouldn't see their mother like this. It would only scare them as they were too young to understand. They were only four and two years old.

"I'll look after them for you," JJ said. "You should see your daughter."

She nodded and answered, "Thank you."

They all headed off to the room Aaron and Emily were sharing whilst JJ took Stella and Oliver to the park. They'd decided Jack would enough to go see his dad as he was twelve. They'd decided Aaron and Emily should share in the hope they would heal each other.


	7. Visit

**Visit**

When they arrived they saw Aaron sat up in bed looking around him thoroughly confused whilst Emily was in the bed next to him unconscious with drips coming out of her and one going up her nose. They could also see they were both on monitors checking their vitals.

Aaron looked to the side of him and when he saw Emily in this state his eyes widened and he turned to them with tears in his eyes. When Elizabeth saw the tears in his eyes she decided to forgive him on the spot as it was clear how much he cared about her and the confusion only went to prove he had no idea of what had happened.

"What's going on? What are we doing here? What happened?" he asked.

Rossi sat beside him and placed his hand on his arm. "Aaron, your coffee was drugged..." His eyes widened in alarm.

"What did I do? Dave, please tell me what I did," he answered vulnerably. He knew it must have been something bad as all those who'd been drugged had done something criminal. He hoped to God it hadn't been him that had put Emily in this state.

"You took a political gala hostage. From what I hear Emily tried to stop you but you shot her..." Aaron shook his head with tears filling his eyes. This was exactly what he'd feared. He was higher up than all the other authority figures. It had to have been him that performed the worst crime. He couldn't believe he'd shot Emily; he loved her with everything in him. She was his ideal woman. He'd just never told her before as he'd been too afraid. He prayed he'd have the chance now.

"What are her injuries? How badly hurt is she?" he asked with tears in his voice.

"The bullet hit her large intestine. They had to perform delicate surgery to repair it. She's going to be out for a few days while it heals." He nodded numbly and the grief and guilt overwhelmed him.

"It's all my fault. I should never have drunk that damn coffee. If I hadn't none of this would have happened."

"Aaron, this isn't your fault. You're as innocent as all the others. You were drugged. We weren't to know Jason Novax was the one making all our coffees. It could have been any one of us."

"He was going after leaders. Of course it was going to be my coffee. I should have been more aware."

"We thought we were protected. We didn't know he had access to the FBI. We've got him; he's been arrested and Ambassador Prentiss tells me his father will make sure he gets the maximum sentence. You know Emily's going to make it. You know she's a fighter. You'll get a chance to tell her you love her." Aaron looked at him astonished. "You didn't think you could pull the wool over your old mentor's eyes, did you?"

He shook his head smiling slightly. He was thankful his best friend always knew how to lighten the mood. "What happened to me? Why am I here?" he asked.

"I'm sorry, Aaron, I shot you. It was the only way to stop you. I'm so sorry," he answered looking down.

"You did what you had to do, it's alright. If I was in your position I'd have done the same."

He nodded. "I'm still sorry."

"I'd rather it had been you than anyone else. Being you you've let me escape more damage than anyone else could cause me."

He nodded knowing it was true. Only him and the team knew of Aaron's old battle scars and how to miss them. "They want you to stay in for a few days while your chest heals."

He rolled his eyes and nodded.


	8. Eventful Night

**Eventful Night**

That night he lay in bed staring up at the ceiling. He couldn't get to sleep. There was just so much on his mind. What was going to happen now? His career was on the line, wasn't it, after everything that had happened today. Would he lose his job? Losing everything he'd worked hard for would kill him. What was his team really thinking about him?

Would Emily really make it? He couldn't lose her not without her knowing how much he loved her. When she woke up what would she think of him? Would she ever forgive him for shooting her? She must know he wouldn't have done that if he'd been himself.

He suddenly heard thrashing and his name shouted over and over. He looked over to see even though she was in a coma Emily tossing and turning screaming his name. It was clear she was having a nightmare and it broke his heart to know he was part of it. He wished he could take it away.

He knew he had to stop her throwing herself about or she'd worsen her injuries that he'd inflicted. He couldn't let her pull the stitches out and cause more internal bleeding. It could kill her.

"Emily, please stop, you'll pull out the stitches. You've had your large intestine repaired. Please stop thrashing about you'll endanger yourself. You're safe now. The drug's worn off. I'll never hurt you in my right mind," he said on the verge of tears.

Suddenly machines started crashing and her monitors started beeping. Doctors ran into the room and started examining her. One nodded to the other and they whisked her off. It happened so quickly that he hadn't even got a chance to get an answer to what was happening even though he'd repeatedly asked. The only words he'd heard were stitches, intestine, bleeding and surgery.

He broke down and started crying her name. He couldn't lose her; he just couldn't. He couldn't let her die without her knowing how much he loved her. She couldn't die; she just couldn't. It already broke his heart he'd been the one that shot her. He couldn't let her die as well. It would haunt him for the rest of his days.

Suddenly his chest started hurting and he was finding it hard to breathe. He started coughing and his chest felt like it was closing in on him. What was happening? He'd never been so scared. Was he dying? He suddenly heard his machines start beeping and a doctor ran in saying he was turning blue.


	9. Wait

**Wait**

The team met up in the waiting room once again with Jack, Jessica and Elizabeth. Elizabeth, Jessica and Dave had been called back to the hospital warned that they might have to say their goodbyes to Emily and Aaron. They couldn't believe things had taken such a worse turn since they'd left them earlier. Earlier things had looked settled and they were both going to make it; now they'd been asked to prepare to say goodbye. What the hell had happened since they went home?

They'd only been told that they'd experienced problems tonight. They'd been told Emily had been found thrashing about with internal bleeding and Aaron had been found with breathing problems and turning blue. They'd never prayed so hard for them both to make it. They were all scared but held onto the knowledge they were both fighters.

Dave and Derek were pacing around trying to keep calm while JJ was trying to comfort Garcia who was almost in floods of tears. Reid sat in the corner biting his nails while Kate looked down at the floor trying to gather her thoughts. Jessica was trying to comfort Elizabeth and her nephew. She could see how scared they both were about their loved ones.

"What did you do with your grandchildren?"" she asked curious.

"I left them with my secretary. She was the only sitter I could get so late. I thought they were far too young to be here. They're only four and two. Emily's the only mother they've known. She adopted them both from the moment they were born," she answered trying to bite back tears.

"She'll be the only mother they'll know. She'll make it. I don't know her that well admittedly but I know from Jack and Aaron she's a fighter..." Elizabeth nodded trying to hold back the tears even more knowing this woman was right her daughter was a fighter. She always had been since she was born premature and fought to survive even then. She'd even fought to be a mother even after she'd found out Doyle's attack had left her unable to get pregnant and now she was a mother of two adorable adopted children.

"Auntie Jessica?" Jack asked quietly.

"Yes buddy," she answered rubbing his arm.

"Dad's going to be alright, isn't he?"

"Of course he is. He's a fighter, you know that."

"I won't lose him like mum?"

Tears filled her eyes as she saw the fear in his eyes. As he was so young when his mum had died he'd been quite affected especially as he'd heard the gunshot. It had resurfaced when Beth moved to Hong Kong three years ago and again now when his father was critical.

"Of course you won't," she answered hugging him. "He'll never let that happen. He'll always fight for you."

He nodded and answered quietly, "He's my hero."

"I know," she answered kissing his hair.

He turned to Elizabeth and said, "He didn't mean to shoot Emmy. He loves her."

"I know," she answered smiling slightly at him.

"I think she loves him too."

"I believe she does but it might take a little time over him shooting her."

"They'll get together in the end. I want her to be my new mum and to be a big brother. Would they like me?"

"I'm sure Stella and Oliver would love a big brother like you and my daughter already loves you."

He smiled up at her. "Can I call you grandma if they get together?"

"I'd love that."

He smiled up at her and they soon heard footsteps coming up the corridor.

**PS I freaked out when I saw the promo for Mr Scratch due to the similarities of this story but I predicted the plot of that episode by accident. I really had no idea the UnSub would be controlling Hotch's mind in that episode. Not sure whether to be spooked out or excited that the plot of that episode is similar to my story that started from a dream where Hotch had his mind controlled**


	10. Diagnosis

**Diagnosis**

They looked up to see the surgeons holding their charts and looking relieved but without a smile on their face. They all got up praying for good news. They weren't expecting to be able to take them out of the hospital but they hoped some sort of progress had been made.

"You're here for Agent Hotchner and Miss Prentiss?" they asked.

"Yes," they answered getting up, "How are they?"

"They're both stable currently. There was residue of whatever drug Agent Hotchner took in his lungs. We're sorry we didn't notice it before. Unfortunately it mixed with the anaesthetic and caused him his breathing problems. As he turned blue before we operated we've had to put him on breathing apparatus. We're hoping though to be able to take him off it tomorrow."

They all nodded and Jessica put her hand on her nephew's shoulder. They were relieved he was stable but he was still on breathing apparatus. How could they have missed the drug residue from the mind controlling drug?

"What about my daughter?" Elizabeth asked nervously while Jessica squeezed her hand in support.

"We've managed to repair the damage she caused to her large intestine and close it up again but we've had to strap her to the bed for her safety. Hopefully this will stop her from thrashing about and when she wake up we'll try and encourage her to see a psychiatrist to help her over the nightmares."

She nodded and answered, "I'll try to. Will she have to be under longer?"

"Only a day or two longer but we'll bring her out everyday to check on her recovery."

She nodded.

"May we see them?" Dave asked.

"Of course but it might be a bit upsetting for the boy."

They nodded. "We'll take that into account but I think it would relieve him if he saw his dad."

They nodded and led them back to their hospital room. They were thankful to find it was the same room.


	11. Love

**Love**

It was three days since that eventful day and Aaron had been off the extra oxygen for two days and was in fact making great progress. They predicted he'd be released the next day but they just wanted to keep him in a little longer for observation.

According to the doctors Emily was making great progress but she was still unconscious. She was due to awake today but as yet not woken up. They'd been informed the stitches would dissolve over time as her large intestine healed. They were impressed with the progress her recovery was taking and believed the stitches would be dissolved completely soon. They'd also taken her out of the straps as the healing progressed and she wouldn't harm herself more. It appeared the nightmares had stopped but they wouldn't know her psychological state until she woke up.

Rossi had assured Aaron everything was alright and Emily was going to get better and pull through but every time he saw her unconscious he tried to calm himself she would as not to cause himself more injury. He worried how she would react when she woke up to find him in the same room as him. How would she react to him? He hadn't meant to shoot her and he'd do whatever he had to to regain her trust.

He suddenly saw her stirring out of the corner of his eye and began to feel nervous. It was now or never. Now he'd have to face with Emily what he'd done under mind control and try to assure her he'd never meant it.

She looked over to him and her eyes widened. She backed away from him clutching the sheet close to her. She could remember vividly it had been Aaron that shot her and the blank look in his eyes as he'd done it.

"Emily, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to shoot you. I was drugged. An UnSub went around drugging authority figures and making them do his bidding. I was his latest victim," he answered looking down ashamed. He then looked back up and added, "You know I'd never do that willingly to you, Em. I love you."

She looked up shocked when she heard him say the three words she'd always longed to hear him say. She could see the guilt in his eyes and immediately knew what he said was true but he'd still shot her. She would try and move on but she didn't know whether she'd ever forget that look in his eyes. It had been the scariest thing that ever happened to her. She hoped one day she'd forget that look from those beautiful brown eyes and never see that blank look in them again.

"Aaron, I love you too," she answered quietly. He looked at her with slight hope in his eyes and his heart soaring a little but he was worried there was a but coming. "But I don't know if I can ever forget what happened..."

"I understand," he answered looking down trying to bite back tears.

"Aaron, I do forgive you..." He nodded still looking down. "I know you'd never do that to me if you'd had control of your own mind but it was the most frightening thing that ever happened to me. I don't know if I will ever forget the blank look in your eyes but I want to give us a chance."

He looked up at her with hope filling his heart and his heart soaring. "You'll give me a chance?" he asked.

"Of course I will. I love you."

He ran over to her and took both her hands into his own. "I love you too, Emily, and I won't let anything hurt you ever again I promise."

"I know," she smiled slightly at him feeling her heart soar as well. She then remembered her children and looked down nervously. Would he take them on too? She'd never told the team about the two children she'd adopted. How would he take them?

"What is it?" he asked worried.

"I have kids," she answered. He looked confused. Since when had Emily have kids. Had she been in a relationship since she left the BAU? They hadn't really been in touch since she left only to save JJ when she was kidnapped. "I adopted two beautiful children over the last four years. Stella four years ago and Oliver only two. I got them both when they were just babies."

He nodded. He felt even guiltier that he'd nearly taken their mother from them but the very fact Emily was telling him about them showed she wanted him to meet them. "I bet you're a wonderful mother to them," he answered.

"Thank you," she smiled slightly. "I'd love you to be their father."

"I'd love to be and I'm sure Jack would love to be a big brother," he smiled back.


	12. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

They were just on their way home from a weekend away without her husband. They'd booked this weekend at Chesapeake Bay months ago but unfortunately the night before they went Aaron had been called away on a case. Emily had almost cancelled the trip until Aaron insisted they still went. The kids had been looking forward to it and he didn't want to take that away from them.

Even without him they'd had a great trip and even invited Jack's girlfriend, Sophia, along in Aaron's place. Sophia and Jack had been dating ever since he turned sixteen a year ago. Emily couldn't believe how quickly the last five years had gone and the nightmares of that evening had slowly faded away over time. They'd now been married for three years but hadn't added any more children to their family. Stella was now seven and Oliver five. They'd settled into America and Aaron and the two of them had formed a father/son/daughter relationship and they were as close as anything to their big brother.

She smiled as all four of the children were playing car games as she drove closer and closer to the home they'd bought soon after getting together. She was more than thankful at how close they all were. Yes Jack was now seventeen and technically an adult but he'd always be a child to her.

"Mum," Oliver asked.

"Yes Ollie," she answered.

"Will dad be home when we get there?"

"I don't know but I'm sure he will be home soon."

She saw in the rear-view mirror him nod. "I miss him."

"I miss him too but you know he only goes away to make the world safer for us all."

"Yer, he's a superhero."

She smiled over at Jack remembering how he'd always believed that as a kid and Jack added, "Yes he is, baby brother."

He smiled back up at him.

They soon got home and she smiled seeing another car in the driveway. She instantly knew her husband was home and pointed it out to the children who cheered especially the youngest two.

She parked the car up and got them out. As soon as they saw their father come through the front door they ran up to him shouting his name. He hugged them all close to them and kissed their hair.

"Did you have fun?" he asked.

They nodded vigorously and Stella added, "We took photos for you.""

"I can't wait to see them."

She beamed up at him.

Emily walked up to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek asking, "How was work, hon?"

"We managed to save the child and arrest the UnSub all within thirty-six hours though I haven't been back long."

"Glad to hear it."


End file.
